The Hero of Time Returns
by Kohaku Shadow
Summary: I wrote this story after I played the game Ocarana of time. The story takes place after the destruction of Ganon. It has most of the characters from Ocarana of Time and some characters I created myself.
1. Default Chapter

The dream was always the same, the sky was dark, and Link stood alone his sword drawn. Next to him always stood two other people, their weapons drawn. He stood in a land that was unfamiliar to him. He could feel the air get heavy as the rain burst forth. Something approached them.  
  
In the cool morning a little fairy named Navi flew through Kokiri village, and entered a house. Noticing an empty bed, she thought I wonder where Link is? She flew out to the bridge that connected the village to Hyrule, where she found the young elf. Link was silent as he stared at the exit of Kokiri Forest. Navi flew up to him, "Link." she started, "What's wrong?" Link looked up at Navi and stood up.  
  
"What do I do now?" he asked softly.  
  
Navi looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is with Ganondorf is gone what am I supposed to do now?" he stared at the exit again, "Plus.I also had a dream."  
  
Navi was about to respond when Saria Link's friend interrupted "Link! So here you are, I was looking all over for you. Eh? What happened?" She asked looking at Link worried.  
  
Link looked at his best friend, "I had a dream, and I just came here to think."  
  
Saria smiled at Link, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Link sat down and gave out a sigh, "No, I'd rather not, I'm still not quite sure what it means yet."  
  
Saria nodded, she understood, and decided to change the subject. After awhile Link started to relax. He forgot about his dream and the reason he went to the bridge. Saria then got up, "I'm sorry Link I have to go, it was nice talking to you." She said with a smile. Saria turned around and trotted away back to the village.  
  
Link got up and looked around, "Hmmm." he started.  
  
Link brought out his Ocarina and played a song. He waited staring at the exit, but nothing came, Navi watched Link as he sighed, turning to leave, until he heard a familiar sound. Link turned around with a smile, "Epona!" he called. The little pony ran up to him and nudged him with her nose. "I didn't know if you would be able to enter." He said relieved, Epona looked around and then started to nudge Link. Link smiled and got on Epona and rode into Kokiri Forest. He rode to where the Deku Tree was; the sprout had grown a lot since the last time he visited.  
  
"Hello Link, how are you today?" the tree said happily.  
  
Link smiled, "I'm fine, I am going to go to the other side and relax." He said as he and Epona rode behind the Tree. He stayed there for the rest of the day playing the Ocarina for Epona and Navi. At the end of the day Navi flew over to Link, "Its getting dark, I think we should go home."  
  
"I agree." Link got on Epona and headed back to his village. It was silent as he rode to his house. He stopped and got off Epona. As Link climbed the ladder Epona started to cry. "Shh, don't wake everyone up." Link whispered, "Tomorrow I promise we will ride someplace else." Epona calmed down. Link entered his room and looked out the window.  
  
"Link are you alright?" Navi asked flying up behind him.  
  
Link looked away from the window and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm going to sleep now." He climbed into his bed, his mind restless. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The sky was dark; Link stood alone his sword drawn. Next to him always stood two other people, their weapons drawn. He looked at them trying to see their faces, but they were unfamiliar to him. He looked around at the strange land; he did not know where they were. They sky lit up in a flash of red, all he knew was that the ground was covered with bones. He turned his head as the ground began to shake; a pair of great wings came from the sky. A large monstrosity of heads and eyes landed on the floor of cluttered bones. He stepped back unable to breath as the air became heavy and warm, the smell of blood overwhelmed him. The beast groaned as it advanced towards him. Link fell to the floor from the ground shaking. As he looked up the beast lunged towards him.  
  
Link suddenly woke up screaming, "Link what's wrong? What happened?" Navi asked as she flew over to him.  
  
Link breathed heavily as his hands covered his face, "A nightmare.." He whispered. Soon he heard someone climbing up the ladder to his place.  
  
As he looked up he saw Saria running in, "Link what happened, I was taking a walk, cause I couldn't sleep when I heard you scream, is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Link took a deep breath as he calmed himself down, "I had that dream again.no.the nightmare." He began to explain to Saria and Navi, that he was the Hero of time, and a monster was attacking him in an unknown land.  
  
Saria looked at Link and gave a sad smile, "Link." she said softly.  
  
Link looked over at her, "What's wrong Saria?"  
  
Saria walked over to the window, "I think that dream is trying to tell you something.I think.you're supposed to go to Hyrule, and become the hero of time again." she said with a sad smile.  
  
Link stared at Saria "Get the master sword?" He looked at the ground realizing what she was saying was true. "I guess I'm going to have to go to the Desert Colossus again." He said softly. He looked over at Saria, "What about you?"  
  
Saria turned from the window and smiled, "Don't worry about me, we will always stay friends no matter what. Besides, I know you will come back."  
  
Link looked at Saria not wanting to leave, but he knew that he needed answers, and the only way to get the ones he needed would be from the Desert Colossus. Link went to sleep after Saria left thinking about what he was going to do next.  
  
"Link its time to go now." Navi whispered in Link's ear. Link rolled  
over and groaned, "It's morning already?"  
  
"We have to go to Hyrule remember?"  
  
Link sat up and yawned, "Oh right." Groggy, he stood up slowly and stretched. He grabbed his sword, shield and some extra supplies, and climbed down the ladder. As he got off the ladder he looked around noticing that Epona was not there. He pulled out his ocarina and played her song. Shortly after he finished Epona came trotting up to him, "There you are Epona." He said with a smile, "I thought you left." He patted her on the head and climbed up onto her.  
  
Link heard the voice of Saria call his name. He halted Epona. Saria stopped to catch her breath and looked up at him, "You're leaving so soon?"  
  
Link nodded, "Think I need to. I want to find out answers quickly." He waved goodbye as he rode off, leaving the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link rode across the Hyrule Fields to the gates of Hyrule itself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Navi asked  
  
Link nodded, "I think Saria is right, I need to find answers, and the first place I need to go is the Desert Colossus." Link rode up to the castle walls and jumped off of Epona, "Stay around here, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said petting her nose. Epona started to nudge him but he told her that he would be back. He ran across the bridge into the market place.  
  
The market place was busy as always, people buying from the vendors, or just walking around. He headed for the Temple of Time at a brisk walk until he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Oh its you fairy boy!" Link turned around to see his old friend Malon running up to him, "I didn't think I'd see you again! How is Epona?" she said. Link gave a small smile, "Epona is fine, how are you, Malon?"  
  
"Daddy is delivering milk to the castle so I'm just looking around until he gets back." She sang happily. She tilted her head and looked at Link, "So, why are you here?" Link looked around and pointed in the direction he was headed, "I have to go to the Temple of Time to complete a very important errand."  
  
Malon smiled and soon noticed her dad was coming, "Oh daddy must be done delivering! I have to go now but it was good to see you again. Bye fairy boy!" Malon giggled and ran over to where Talon was.  
  
Link turned and walked over to the Temple of Time, as he entered he could hear the faint solemn but eerie music of the temple. Link walked across the room to the small altar that had the triforce symbol on it and where three spiritual stones sat. He looked at them for a moment and then walked into the room where the master sword was kept. Link stepped up to the stone and pulled out the sword.  
  
Link stepped back as he kept his eyes on his sword. He noticed that he was, in fact, taller. He closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword. He turned to Navi, "Lets go!" Navi nodded and flew after him. As he exited the temple he noticed that the city was just as peaceful as it was after he defeated Ganon. Link ran through the busy streets and across the bridge. He paused and looked around noticing that Epona was not there. He once again pulled out his ocarina and played her song. He gave a sigh of relief as Epona came trotting up. He climbed onto Epona and started to ride away from Hyrule Castle.  
  
They made their way over the large hill and looked into the small valley below, Lets see if I can remember how to get to the Gerudo valley. he thought. He beckoned Epona to cross the valley. Finally they came across a small narrow bridge, Epona carefully and slowly crossed it into the entrance of the Gerudo valley. They walked along the lower streets to the entrance of the haunted wastelands. Epona suddenly stopped rearing up, "Come on Epona you can do it!" Link said softly to her. Epona calmed down and slowly entered the Wastelands. Link guided Epona as he watched for flags. As they passed the last one, the sands began to die down as they left the wastelands and soon all was quiet and still. Link looked around and headed for the Desert Colossus. The sky began to get dark and small droplets began to fall. Oh no. Link thought as he climbed off Epona and slowly walked over to the Spirit Temple.  
  
As he made his way closer to the temple lightning struck making Epona rear up. Link quickly grabbed the reins and started to talk to her softly, "Epona calm down!" suddenly the sky was lit up again and the blue light that was in his dream followed. "Yeah.it's started." he said as he grabbed Epona's reins again and ran over to the entrance of the Spirit Temple. As he approached the temple Link noticed the battle going on, it was a young man and Kotake. The young man was on a golden horse with white hair, his bow drawn. The young man was wearing a white vest and pants, Gerudo clothes. Link thought. As he got closer he noticed that there was something different about him.  
  
Kotake threw an ice dagger that knocked the bow out of the young man's hands. Lightning flashed and his horse reared up, "Calm down Orin!" the young man said to his horse. "Is that all that you've got Kotake!?" he shouted with a laugh. The young man leaped from his horse and drew his sword.  
  
"Oh dear child you underestimate me!" Kotake laughed as she blocked the roll attack the young man performed. She then knocked the sword out of the young man's hands. The young man smirked and pulled out a whip and cast a fire spell, stunning Kotake. As Kotake regained her senses he ran past her and whipped the sword pulling it back into his hands. Kotake furious grabbed the young man and threw him across the desert floor. The young man slowly got up and began to prepare for his next move.  
  
Behind the rock Link knew what was going to happen, The Ice Dagger! He thought. Link quickly jumped onto Epona and pulled out his sword. As the young man cast his spell Kotake dodged it and threw her final Ice Dagger. Link quickly performed Nayru's Love, which created a barrier around the young man and blocked the dagger.  
  
Kotake turned around quickly "Its you!" she hissed. And quickly vanished.  
  
Link jumped off of Epona and walked over to the young man, "Are you alright!?" he asked.  
  
The young man got up and brushed himself off, "Yeah..I'm just fine." he said rudely. Link stared at the young man, suprised by his rudeness. The young man walked over and picked up his sword and bow. He tied everything to his waist and started to walk over to his horse.  
  
"Hey don't I get at least a thank you!?" Link shouted as he ran after the young man.  
  
The young man turned around quickly, facing Link, "Look.I thank you for your help but I didn't need it, and now I have to go. I'm on a quest to find the Hero of Time." He said.  
  
Link stared at the young man shocked, "You're looking for the Hero of Time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." the young man said as he climbed onto his horse, and started to ride away.  
  
"Then you might want to stay!" Link shouted back.  
  
"Why would I do that!" the young man said.  
  
"Because I'm the Hero of Time." Link replied.  
  
The young man stopped and turned around "You? You're the Hero of Time?" Link nodded with a smile. The young man thought about it and gave a laugh, "No wonder Kotake ran away." The young man rode over to Link and gave a small bow, "My name is Deron."  
  
Link bowed back, "I'm Link."  
  
Deron looked at him Link. he thought. "Well let's head back to the Valley, you can stay at my place, and I'll explain everything." Link agreed and followed Deron back to the Gerudo Valley.  
  
Deron led Link through the Valley to a small house carved into the mountainside. Deron climbed off his horse and tied him up to a post. "You may tie up your horse, Orin won't mind." He said. Link climbed off of Epona, tying her up next to Orin and followed Deron into the house, Deron placed his stuff on the floor "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back, I need to show you something." He said as he walked into a back room.  
  
Link sat down on a chair and looked around. He noticed that there were a lot of swords and other weapons on the walls. Purple curtains hung from the windows and the doorways. The sun that came through the open window gave the room a golden color.  
  
"There we go." Link looked up as Deron came out dressed in a purple tunic that looked just like his own. He had blond hair with red tips and streaks, and the hair that was pulled back revealed the ears of a Kokiri.  
  
Link gasped, "Deron, you're...!?"  
  
"That's right..I'm Kokiri, well half Kokiri." Deron said as he walked over to a chair and pulled it in front of Link. "You defeated Ganondorf correct?"  
  
Link remained silent but nodded, "Why do you ask?" he said finally.  
  
Deron narrowed his eyes, "I am dealing with a force that is three times worse than him."  
  
"Is that even possible!?" Link protested.  
  
Deron nodded, "This thing has attacked many places, and is tormenting the people of these lands! I have come to a point where something needs to be done." he said slamming his fist against the table.  
  
Link blinked and stared at Deron "I agree that something should be done, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
Deron looked at Link, "I cannot fight this thing on my own.That's why I needed to find the Hero of Time." He paused, "These dragons are powerful like the Fire Dragon Volvagia, they each control an element.each of them were released from their respected lands."  
  
"And what would those lands be?" Link asked.  
  
"Water, fire, wind, lightning, shadow, ice and earth." Deron replied, "Separate they are a challenge but combined they are unstoppable to a regular person.that is why I need your help."  
  
Link stared at Deron, "Why are you so bent on finding me to help you fight this monster.a monster I may not even be able to help you with?" he asked curious. Deron walked over to the window falling silent for a moment, "This thing killed my parents."  
  
Link fell silent and looked at the floor, "And.you've been looking for it ever since?" he said breaking the silence. Deron nodded obviously saddened by the memory. Link gave a sigh; I have to find a way to cheer him up. he thought.  
  
He looked up suddenly and walked over to Deron, "Would you like to go to Kokiri Forest?" Deron looked at Link and gave a smile and nodded. Deron quickly gathered his stuff and headed for the door, followed by Link.  
  
Outside the air was hot and the sun beat down on the small valley. Link and Deron untied their horses and rode down the small hill and out of the valley. Deron and Link rode across the bridge and out to Hyrule field. As they rode across the field, it began to get dark. "We should camp out here." Deron said. Link agreed and slowed his pace.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Link said. Deron nodded "I was curious to know how you got your horse."  
  
Deron looked at Link, "Orin? Well, I found him. I was walk around Lake Hylia and I found him getting attacked by those lantern-carrying ghosts called Poes. So I killed it and after that he started following me, so I named him and we have never been apart." He said patting Orin on the shoulder.  
  
Link smiled and looked up, "Hey! We aren't that far from Lon Lon Ranch! Maybe we can spend the night there." Deron laughed and they both rode quickly up the hill to the gates of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
As they walked through the archway the two could hear the faint sound of Epona's song, "Malon!" Link said as he and Deron rode over to the pen where she kept the horses.  
  
Malon turned around quickly and smiled, "Oh it's you Fairy boy!" she said as she walked over to Link, "It's been seven years since I last saw you!"  
  
"Yes it has." He said.  
  
Malon smiled and looked over at Deron, "Who's your friend?" she asked.  
  
Link looked over at Deron "Oh this is Deron, Deron this is Malon." Deron bowed and smiled at her. "Malon we need a place to spend the night, is it alright if we rest here?" Link asked.  
  
Malon smiled, "I don't see that as a problem but let me go ask Daddy first. You two can tie up your horses in the stables. I'll be right back." She ran inside the house.  
  
Link leaned up against the wall after he tied up his horse and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"She's nice." Deron said.  
  
Link looked over at Deron "Yeah she is, she's the one who taught me Epona's Song."  
  
Deron smiled, "You like her don't you?"  
  
Link looked over at Deron, "What!? No! She's a friend!"  
  
Deron laughed as Link got up, "What about you Deron, what was with the bow?." Link said.  
  
Deron blushed, "There is nothing wrong with being a gentleman."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. They stopped as Malon entered the stables, "Daddy said that you could stay for the night. So let me show you to your rooms follow me," She said as she walked out of the stables.  
  
Link and Deron followed Malon into the house, "Link you can stay in here."  
  
Link thanked Malon and entered the room. "Deron follow me, you will stay in here." She said as Link closed the door.  
  
He set his stuff down as Navi flew out from underneath his hair, "Deron is a Kokiri?" she asked as Link lay down on the bed, "Yup."  
  
Navi flew up to him "But he doesn't have a fairy. Shouldn't he have one?" she asked.  
  
Link thought about it, that's true.all Kokiri have fairies.and those clothes."I'll ask him tomorrow Navi." He said finally as he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
The next morning Link was awakened by the crows of the farm birds. He got up slowly and yawned. Navi flew in through the window, "You're up!" she said.  
  
"Where's Deron?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh, he's with Malon out in the Cuccos pen." Link got up and walked down stairs to the pen where he was amused at the sight of Deron helping Malon feeding the chubby farm fowl. Link went to the fence and leaned against it.  
  
Soon Deron spotted Link and walked over to him, "So you're awake, good." He said  
  
Link nodded "I think its time that we left." Link said. Deron nodded and followed Link into the house.  
  
"Here are your horses." Malon said as she walked up with Epona and Orin. Link thanked Malon for letting them stay as he jumped onto his horse and rode out of Lon Lon Ranch followed by Deron.  
  
In the Hyrule Field Link looked over at Deron "Can I ask you something?" he said.  
  
Deron looked over at Link, "Sure ask away."  
  
"How did you get the Kokiri clothes?" Link asked.  
  
Deron fell silent as he looked over at Link "I found them in a trunk, they belonged to my father."  
  
Link looked at the ground and asked another question, "Do you have a fairy?"  
  
"I don't know.my father had a fairy but I don't know if I have one." Deron replied. "I would like to have one..but since I'm only half Kokiri I don't really know if I will get one or not." He looked up and smiled at Link, "Maybe when we get to Kokiri Forest, I might get a fairy, what do you think?" he said.  
  
Link shrugged, "Maybe you will."  
  
Deron gave a laugh, "Ya know, I saw the way you looked at Malon this morning."  
  
Link looked quickly at Deron his face red, "What look!? I didn't give a look!"  
  
"Yes you did, you like Malon, and I know you do." Deron teased.  
  
Link gave a sigh and playfully punched Deron "I'm not getting into this discussion again." Link said. Deron shrugged and followed Link across the field into the entrance of the Kokiri Forest.  
  
As they crossed the small bridge Saria came up to greet them. "Link you're back!" Link smiled as he climbed off his horse to greet her.  
  
He bent down and gave her a hug, "I told you I would be back." He said.  
  
Saria smiled and looked over at Deron, "Who's this?" she asked.  
  
"Oh this is Deron, Deron this is Saria."  
  
Deron gave a bow "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.  
  
Saria smiled, "Well then Link, Deron someone is very anxious to see you." Link and Deron looked at each other and followed Saria to the Deku tree.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. The Spirit Awaits

Hero of Time  
Chapter 2  
  
As they walked through the forest Saria looked over at Deron, "What was it like being raised in the Gerudo Valley?"  
  
Deron though about it for a moment, "It's not bad. My father didn't like it but he always told me it would be better if I stayed there."  
  
Saria listened intently and smiled. Soon they came to the Deku tree.  
  
"Hello Saria, Link, how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
The Deku Tree noticed Deron and asked, "Who's this?"  
  
Link turned around to Deron, "Oh! This is Deron."  
  
The Deku Tree stared at Deron for a moment, "Ah...you are the son of Ranon."  
Deron nodded his head, "Yes, my father was Ranon the Kokiri, and my mother was Zalika the Gerudo Thief."  
  
The Deku Tree smiled, "For all your life you have never seen the Kokiri Forest, or the village?"  
  
Deron nodded his head again, "I was raised in the Gerudo Valley, but my father told me about the forest and the village so I have wanted to come."  
  
The Deku Tree smiled again, "Then I welcome you to the Kokiri Village."  
  
Deron smiled and bowed to the Deku Tree, "Thank you..."  
  
The three left the Deku Tree. They were heading back to the village when they were approached by Midas, a Kokiri, who was known to pick on Link when he wasn't the Hero of Time. "Link! Who is this man and why have you brought him here to our peaceful village!"  
  
Link looked down at Midas his eyes closed partially afraid that he was going to have to deal with him, "This is Deron...He is a Kokiri and a friend..." he said defensively.  
  
Midas sneared, "You brought the son of Ranon here!? He was a traitor!"  
  
Deron blinked, surprised by the sudden outburst, "What?" He looked around noticing that people were starting to gather, which made him uneasy.  
  
Midas hissed, "Your father left with that Gerudo woman!!! He helped the Gerudos in their valley and he told them about our home! Your father betrayed us, so what makes you think you are welcome here!" He quickly lunged for Deron and pulled out some of the hair that was tucked underneath his hat. The crowd gasped as they saw Deron's bangs of blond with streaks and the tips red as the setting sun. "Look! The hair color of the Gerudos!!!" Deron stepped back distressed as the crowd began to morph into an angry mob.  
  
"Link do something!" Saria whispered. They began to push their way through to get to Deron, but were unsuccessful as the mob began to move like a river. Deron stood still for a moment. Finding an opening he ran away from the mob and the Village heading in the direction of the Lost Woods. Some of the mob followed him to the edge of the Woods while others stood there discussing what had happened.  
  
Midas approached Link and Saria, "Let him go...he is not welcome here. Let him get lost." He sneered. Link waited until Midas had gone and looked at Saria, she nodded slowly and they headed for the Lost Woods.  
  
Deron ran until he was sure no one had followed him. He looked around and sighed as he caught his breath, Some welcome that was... he thought with a huff. He looked around realizing he had gotten lost. He let out a sigh that seemed to echo through the silent forest. He closed his eyes realizing that there was no one there. He continued to walk for hours until he came to a meadow; he looked around listening to the sound of the whispering wind. Small fireflies dimly lit the dark meadow in a soft light. Deron walked around feeling calm. Slowly he made his way through the meadow and left it, as empty as it was when he arrived.  
  
He soon came to a small iron gate; he walked over to a small wooden sign and read it, Sacred Forest Meadow... He slowly entered what he thought was a clearing only to find that it was the entrance to a large maze. Deron sighed and made his way into the large maze. He crossed deep pools and long grass soon finding his way to a fork, Deron went to the right and found himself at a dead end. He looked around and sighed, I hate mazes... he thought turning around and going back the way he came. He came back to the fork and went to the left instead. After a while, and his patience beginning to dwindle he found the exit to the maze and slowly walked out.. He looked around and made his way up a long flight of steps that were surrounded by huge walls of grey and silver stone. He found himself in a courtyard surrounded by four walls of the same stone. There was a small pedestal in the center that had a clear triangle surrounded by three golden triangles that formed a larger on it; to the back of the courtyard was a large tree that grew up high, it held up a ledge made of the same grey and silver stone that stuck out of the back wall.  
  
Deron climbed up the tree and sat cross-legged on the ledge. He pulled out from his bag a silver flute encrusted with red, gree, and blue gems. Deron put the flute to his lips and blew into it making a gentle note that echoed through the courtyard and the meadow.  
  
At the entrance of the Sacred Forest Meadow Link paused and stared at the opened gate, "He went to our secret spot."  
  
"I'm surprised, and glad that he made it through the maze." Saria said softly. She put her hand to her ear moving a little bit of her green hair so she could hear better. "Hear that?"  
  
Link paused and listened carefully; he closed his eyes and listened to the breeze. He could hear the faint sound of Deron's flute. He turned to Saria and beckoned for her to follow.  
  
Saria nodded and the two made their way quickly through the maze. They had gone to the small courtyard enough times to easily find their way through the maze. At the end, they quickly ran up the steps and into the courtyard where they found Deron entranced in his music. Saria looked at Link who motioned for her not to speak, he stared at Deron realizing that something bothered him; something that Midas said struck a nerve.  
  
Link slowly walked up to the ledge and looked up at him, "Deron is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Deron opened his eyes and stopped playing. He peered over the ledge "I don't mean to be rude but if I could I would like to talk to you alone..." he replied.  
  
Link looked over at Saria, she slowly nodded and headed out of the courtyard to the maze. Link climbed up the tree and sat next to Deron letting his legs dangle over the edge. "So what seems to be bugging you?" he asked, "If its what Midas said don't listen to him...even if it's true, you're still Kokiri."  
  
Deron looked at Link with a comforted smile, "No, its not that, when Midas spoke to me, I knew what he said was true...except there was something that bothered me." Link looked at Deron, "What's that?"  
  
"Its strange, all my life I was raised in the valley and my father told me that it was because it was safer in the valley...but what I didn't realize until now was...I think he was trying to keep me from coming here..."  
  
Link stared at Deron letting what he said sink in, "That's ridiculous!" he finally said.  
  
Deron looked over at Link, "Why is that?"  
  
Link placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because why would he want to do that to someone he cares about."  
  
Deron thought about it long and hard finally getting a smile, "You're right. Besides, we have more important things to worry about. Such as the seven dragons."  
  
Link pat Deron on the back agreeing with him, "After we rest we'll go down to the Deku Tree and see if he can help us in any way."  
  
Deron nodded, the two stood up and made their way down the tree and out of the courtyard, meeting up with Saria. The three friends made their way back to the village.  
  
Back in the village Link and Deron walked Saria to her home where they said goodnight. As they walked to Link's home Deron looked around and got a panicked look on his face, "Where is Orin? And Epona?"  
  
Link looked around "I don't know..." he brought out his ocarina and played Epona's song. As always the Umber horse came up to him, he patted her and looked over at Deron, "How do you call for your horse?"  
  
Deron blinked and pulled out his flute and played a soft playful tune, off in the distance Orin heard him and was soon spotted trotting over. Deron grabbed Orin's reins and smiled, "Guess we both call our horses in a similar way." He said,  
  
Link laughed and they made their way to Link's house. They tied their horses up and climbed up the tree. Link looked around realizing that everything was too small for him.  
  
Deron came up behind him and looked at the small bed, "I'm guessing you weren't always this tall...?"  
  
Link blushed a little embarrassed, "Kokiri's aren't really that tall to begin with." He said still looking at the bed.  
  
Deron shrugged and walked past Link, "The roof is fine, but it looks like we are just going to have to sleep on the floor."  
  
Link nodded and set down his sword, shield and belongings and layed  
down on the floor.  
  
Navi came flying in through the window and landed on Links nose, "You're going to sleep already?"  
  
Link opened his eyes and looked at Navi, "Yes I am...we all have a long day and if I have that dream again I want to be able to at least have it early enough where I can go back to sleep."  
  
Navi giggled and flew into Link's hat.  
  
Deron looked over at Link, "What dream?" he asked.  
  
Link looked over at Deron and described the dream, about him dressed for battle, the two other people he couldn't recognize, and the large beast descendeding from the sky and moving to attack.  
  
Deron listened and thought about it for a long time, staring at the ceiling as he did. "You know...that monster in your dream could be the result of the seven dragons becoming one...and maybe...this is fate's way of getting the two of us to meet."  
  
Link nodded in agreement, "But who could be the third person?"  
  
Deron shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
Link sighed not wanting that as an answer.  
  
"Lets sleep and we can talk to the Deku Tree tomorrow." Deron yawned.  
  
Link nodded and closed his eyes. He remained asleep for a long time because his mind was still very active, and full of questions.  
  
In the morning Link woke up to an empty room. He climbed down the tree and found Deron feeding Orin and Epona. Link smiled and walked over to him, "Ready to get answers?"  
  
Deron nodded and the two walked over to the Deku Tree, it was early in the morning so most of the villagers were still asleep. They walked over to the sleeping Deku Tree and looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Link walked up and gently tapped the tree, "Excuse me Deku Tree but we would like to ask you something."  
  
The Deku tree rustled his leaves and opened his eyes, "Link! You're here early. What do you need to ask me?"  
  
Deron stepped forward "I would like to ask what you know about the Seven Dragons of Hyrule."  
  
The Deku Tree stared at Deron for a moment "The Seven Dragons? They are monsters of the elements. If I remember correctly they were bred and raised to control one element and take over their given land."  
  
Link nodded, "We know this but who would create such monsters? And who sealed them?"  
  
The Deku Tree rustled his leaves again, "Patience young Link, in order to fight your enemy you must know them." He said, sensing Link's tension, "The Dragons were created by Gannondorf long before you fought him. Gannon wanted weapons that would be able to take over Hyrule without causing too much hassle, so he bred a White Dragon with the elements and created The Seven. He set them loose on Zora's Kingdom, Goron City, the Gerudo Valley, Hyrule Castle, Kokiri Village, Lake Hylia, and the Thundering valley. With the dragons loose the world of Hyrule would have been under Gannon's control. But the King of Hyrule was not going to give up, using most of his strength and power, he sealed the dragons away in the cities making sure they would never come out. Unfortunately someone has broken the seals and now the dragons are loose, except for the dragons of earth and wind."  
  
Deron looked at the Deku Tree, "The Dragon of Earth is here?"  
  
The Deku Tree nodded.  
  
"Then where is the Dragon of Wind?" Deron asked getting anxious.  
  
The Deku Tree looked over at Link, "The Dragon of Wind is in Hyrule in the Temple of Time. The Dragon of Earth is in the Forest Temple."  
  
Link paused not saying anything, The Forest Temple...Deron and Me were sitting near the entrance...  
  
Deron looked over at Link, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Link shook his head, "We were near the entrance of the temple when you ran off."  
  
Deron took a step back, "Then we should go back!"  
  
The Deku Tree rustled his leaves again, "You might want to buy some things from the shop first. The dragons are not as easy as you think Deron."  
  
Deron sighed, "Thank you, but I'll be fine, Link I'll meet you at the shop, don't stay too long."  
  
Link just nodded, as he couldn't say anything as he watched Deron run to the Village.  
  
The Deku Tree looked at Link with a look of interest, "You seem troubled, care to tell?"  
  
Link looked back over at the Deku Tree, "I've been having a nightmare lately, I'm standing in a place I don't recognize, and there are two people beside me, then out of the sky red as blood, comes this monster with multiple heads and eyes. I cant make it out, but it comes lunging at us, but I always wake up after that."  
  
The Deku Tree closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Link, things happen for a reason and one thing I can tell you is that Deron is one of those people beside you, and the monster you are fighting is what will happen if you fail in containing all seven dragons..."  
  
Link fell silent and stared at the forest floor, he looked back up at the tree his blue eyes filled with fear, "Who's the other person? And what happens if I do fail?" The Deku Tree rustled his branches, "I do not know who the third person is, and about you failing, I don't believe you will."  
  
Link nodded and slowly left the Deku Tree. He made his way towards the village deep in thought. He wondered who it was that also had to fight with them, as well as what happened if he failed. I have to seal them, what happens if I can't...what if the person who set them free releases them...is that what the monster in my dreams are...a seven headed dragon that can control all the elements. Link shuddered at the thought and decided not to dwell on it any longer, the first dragon that dwelled in the Forest may not have been released but if he could destroy it, or seal it forever then the power of seven dragons would not be as strong. He entered the village and walked over to the weapons and potions shop. There he found Deron arguing with the owner.  
  
"I cannot sell to you, Midas told me not too." The storekeeper said.  
  
Deron stared at the storekeeper annoyed and frustrated, "I have done nothing! Besides I am going to help your village!"  
  
"Even so but you will have to find your weapons elsewhere for I won't sell them to you here." The storekeeper said crossing his arms.  
  
Link walked up to him and looked at the storekeeper, "What if I pay for them?"  
  
Deron looked over at Link, "You don't have to do that!"  
  
Link held his hand up so Deron would calm down, "Come on, you know me, even Saria would help."  
  
The storekeeper dropped his hands to his side and gave a reluctant sigh, "Very well he may get whatever he wants, but don't breath a word of it to Midas or he will think I am a traitor."  
  
Link thanked the storekeeper and beckoned for Deron to look around. They both looked at the weapons and Deron found a bow and a quiver of arrows he thought were well crafted. Link found a hookshot that was needed to get up the giant tree so they could enter the temple. He also bought a few bug like bombs.  
  
Deron looked at Link, "What are those?"  
  
Link showed one to Deron, "They are called bombchus, they are moving bombs, they may be useful in the temple."  
  
Deron looked at the bug-like bomb intrigued and gave it back to Link.  
  
Link put the bombs in his bomb bag and bought a couple of potions. He turned to Deron and beckoned for him to follow him.  
  
They exited the shop and Deron walked up behind Link, "Where are we going now? The temple is that way."  
  
Link looked over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, "I want Saria to know we are going, and I want her to watch the horses while we are in the temple."  
  
The two walked up to Saria's house and Link knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Link laughed, "Its me, Saria, who else?"  
  
Saria opened the door with a smile, "So what did you find out?"  
  
Link looked at her, loosing a little of his smile, "The Deku Tree said that two of the dragons have not been released, and one of them dwells in the Forest Temple."  
  
Saria's eyes filled with fear, "So you're going to stop it?"  
  
Link nodded "Don't worry it should be easy." He said with a bravado he didn't feel  
  
Saria rubbed her eyes and gave another smile, "I guess it should be easy with you and Deron."  
  
Link nodded, "Oh I have a favor to ask you."  
  
Saria nodded, "What is it?"  
  
"Can you watch our horses while we are gone." Link asked.  
  
Saria smiled and giggled, "Of course I will, you should know you don't need to ask a favor. I'm willing to do anything for you."  
  
Link smiled as he and Deron headed for the Lost Woods. They made their way through the woods to the Iron Gate of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link looked over at Deron who had begun to make his way towards the entrance of the maze. Link followed behind slowly and the two continued through the maze to the stairs and finally up to the courtyard where Link looked at the large tree. He took out a hookshot and pointed it past the grey ledge to a smaller one that was moss covered, and blended in with the top of the wall.  
  
Deron looked at the hook shot, "What are you doing?"  
  
Link concentrated on getting it just right, "Hold onto to me, this is the only way to get up that high cause its impossible to climb." He said softly.  
  
Deron sighed and grabbed Link's waist and stared up at the small ledge, Link shot the small metal arrow and a long chain came from the hook shot, the arrow caught onto the tree and the two shot up to the small ledge, before they could fall, Link and Deron grabbed onto the ledge and the arrow released itself from the tree returning together again. Deron climbed up onto the ledge and helped Link up.  
  
Link brushed himself off and smiled at Deron, "Thanks."  
  
Deron shrugged and smiled, "No problem."  
  
The two looked at the entrance then at each other, they both nodded and slowly entered the Forest Temple.  
  
End Of Chapter 2 


End file.
